bw_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andromedan Ultras
Andromedan Ultras is the name given to the Ultras originating from the Andromeda Galaxy. The deities they worship grants them power over a specific attribute that exists in the universe. However, these deities also caused a split between them and peace has never been achieved. They all, however, seek to find the missing pieces of their history. History The Prophets The Andromeda Galaxy is the closest and most visible major galaxy from Earth. Many believe that there might be extraterrestrial lives hiding around the trillions of stars. There was an ancient alien race from the Andromeda Galaxy, a race only known today as the Prophets. The Prophets were the most advanced and most powerful race on the galaxy. Their grasp on the sciences extends to those far beyond the aliens from the Milky Way Galaxy, creating weapons of mass destruction that make Belial's Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb look like a candle in comparison. Their obsessive pursuit of science led them to try something never done before: creating a god. The Prophets believed that creating a god will allow them to find a purpose beyond science and war. Thus they tried repeatedly only to be answered with failure. Failure leads to more failures and as they began to lose hope, they found the answer. A very bright light shining from the neighbor galaxy with a power of unimaginable scale inspires them to create something to replicate it. In a short period of time, the Prophets created a near perfect replica of the Plasma Spark. However, they found that they are unable to harness its powers directly. Desperation led them to begin series of experimentations. Slaves from the universes they conquered were subjects to their cruel obsession, in the name of science. All of them died, perhaps a form of mercy killing from the Plasma Spark replica itself. With no other alternatives, they started to expose universes to the light of the Plasma Spark replica. Only two showed results, one became brighter and the other became darker. They started more and more experiments on it until they successfully harnessed the powers of the two universes. They created large statues that in theory, should be able to hold the power of the universes. Thus, the first Andromeda Ultra was created. The Prophets continued their quest of creating god by using the Andromedan Ultras as sacrifices to the Plasma Spark. This continued even when the Plasma Spark replica began to show signs of deterioration. As the 100th Andromeda Ultra was sacrificed, the galaxy began to shake. Stars disappear, space and time were distorted, and black holes were formed at random. The two other universes eventually collided with the universe and absorbed the last remaining energy of the Plasma Spark replica as it collapses. Nobody knows what happened to the Prophets but some believe that they were erased from existence for good. The Gods After thousands of years of chaos, the universe began to stabilize. From the ruins of the Prophets, two beings rose from the ashes. Their goals on creating gods are achieved for the price of their entire race. The Deities, Alpha Messiah and Omega Messiah, reshaped the galaxy to its original state, as their powers were limited. They began to seed life across the Andromeda, as well as recreating Andromedan Ultras. The new Andromedan Ultras were given traits to make them more lively. The power to think, feel, and reason. Soon they started to work alongside the Deities, not knowing of their past origins. The Split The Split happened when the Andromedan Ultras began which deity is the best. This simple question led to heated debates and could have turned into a civil war if it weren't stopped by the sudden appearance of the Desastro. Desastro easily defeated and killed many of them and the galaxy and could have destroyed them all if it weren't for the Deities interference. Soon they began to blame on multiple factors for their losses, including space phenomenons, infighting, and the most popular reason: their lack of power. As the deities starts to ascend to a higher plane of existence, the Andromedan Ultras soon followed, establishing their own beliefs before formally announcing a split. Current Events To this day, the two factions never united, due to their fanaticism and hatred for one another. The Alpha and Omega Messiah has rarely if ever communicated with the existing Andromedan Ultras except for those